Death the Temporary Messenger
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Death goes down down down to the cage for an old friend to deliver a message. T for mentions of burning flesh.


The cage was quiet. Not even the fire was making that cackling noise, no smell of the burning flesh of the only human still left here—Adam. None of it. Said human was crawled against what looked like the wall of the pit, but the cage itself moved around so much who knows where the wall would end next.

Michael stood, in the form of his older vessel, a young John Winchester, his eyes were cold and calculating, but distant. His gaze fell upon the small crack that Death left when he last came to pick up Sam Winchester's soul.

Lucifer, in the form of Nick, preferred to sit down. His eyes too, were on the crack in the cage. Instead of tormenting his new toy, Adam or fighting his brother, he too was silent. Someone thing was going on out there and even the fire in the cage was burnt out. And that's never happened before.

Even Adam felt something, but he was too busy rejoicing in the calm to pay much mind.

Then, the crack opened for a split second and before the three was once more Death himself. He looked rather bored, but weary as well. The smell of pizza hit Adam's nose and that's what caught his attention, really.

"Came to pick up ickle little Adam?" mocked Lucifer, a smirk across his face.

"I came to do your Father a few favors, boy," the horseman replied coldly. At the sound of this, Michael's attention was even more attentive and everyone felt the shift in his Grace. Lucifer scoffed at this, but Michael ignored it.

"You've been in contact with Father?"

"Of course I am, he is an old friend," Death replied, walking closer with one swift move of his cane. "The first is news, which connects to the other favor."

"What news does the old man have to give?" asked a very skeptical Lucifer.

"Heaven has fallen." It was a simple three words, and it caused surprised from all those who now reside in the pit, "Well, not exactly Heaven. More like the Angels. Your brothers and sister."

"What happened?" demanded the eldest angel. He almost forgot who he was talking too.

A glare from Death and Michael nodded in apology. The horseman started to explain, "An old spell. A nephilum's heart, Cupid's arrow and of course—"

"The grace of an angel in love," interrupted Michael, he was now pacing, and his anger was almost concealed completely. His Grace was flaring once more.

"Yes," a now annoyed Death nodded. "And your Father wants me to bring the other Winchester back to Earth and of course you, Michael,"

Adam looked up at this, hope was in his eyes. Was he finally going to leave?

"Well that's not playing favorites at all," remarked the Devil.

"You won't be alone, child," Death remarked, a small smirk on his face, "the angel who pulled the strings will be coming down with you soon enough."

"What does Father want me to do? Go to Heaven and expel the rebel?" It seemed as if Michael was ready to fight.

A small shake of the head from Death and he spoke once more, "It must be the angel whose Grace was used in the spell to do it. Only he can reverse that curse. Your Father wants you to help the Winchesters, more importantly young Adam."

"Babysit?"

"More like penance for bringing him here," remarked Death, and with a glance at the human he gave an exasperated sigh and continued.

"There is more. You are to reunite with your younger brother, not just the fallen ones, but presently one of the only angels left. Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Lucifer spoke after moments of silence. Something sparked in his eyes and he spoke, his vessel's held something akin to surprise and regret.

"Yes. Apparently the Trickster tricked you." was all Death said on the subject, looking to the youngest Winchester, or as the boy prefers, Milligan, the Horseman heaved a sigh, "Get up boy and we leave. Now."

With a nod, Adam numbly did as told; Michael was next to Death in an instant. And suddenly, Lucifer was once more, left alone.

A smirk danced across his lips, he will have a new toy soon enough, anyway.

* * *

On Earth, the day after the Meteor shower once more humanity was shell shocked when a crack in the Earth's crust appeared in a certain graveyard.

* * *

**A/N: **Another Tumblr story. But I need to make a quick comment.

* * *

I don't think Michael tortured Adam in the pit, I mean his purpose is to love his Father's creations, humans, and protect them and their souls. Lucifer obviously doesn't care about that, but Michael still does I think. Although, not in the most conventional ways, but instead of torturing Sam or Adam, I think Michael fought Lucifer more as to distract him, and protected Adam. I think he did more of protecting Adam and not Sam mostly because Adam was his vessel and Sam was the one to get those two there.

* * *

Have a nice one!

-CupCake


End file.
